


Sanguine

by taeminuet



Series: Vampire!au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Blood Drinking, Knifeplay, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: Right now he kind of feels like Jinki does have that much power and his heart skips a thudding beat that he knows Jinki and Taemin can hear. It makes heat rise in his cheeks, especially when Jinki chuckles openly and reaches over to drag the tips of his fingers over the pulse point at Jonghyun’s neck. “Calm down for us, or you’re going to bleed too fast.”Taemin makes a noise that Jonghyun can’t classify as anything buthungry.In which Taemin is hungry, Jonghyun wants, and Jinki knows how to satisfy them both.





	Sanguine

“Stay still for me,” Jinki says, pressing the flat of his palm more firmly against Jonghyun’s lower belly and pushing him flat back down against the soft sheets. Jonghyun doesn’t know why they always do this on white sheets, only that they do every time, like tradition, Jonghyun laid out naked on the soft white cotton like some kind of offering.

“I’m– ha, fuck. I’m trying,” Jonghyun whines, and then immediately fails to keep his hips from spasming as Jinki’s fingers drag slow off his skin as he goes back to what he’s doing. “Ah, no, I’m sorry. I’m–”

“Shh.” Jinki smiles, sweet and soft. But Jonghyun can see the fangs in his mouth, a sharp threat that has never once been aimed at him. No, Jinki has better ways to hurt him. “You’re alright. You’re always so eager for this, aren’t you? Almost more eager than Taeminnie is, hmm?”

From the end of the bed, Taemin groans low in his throat. He’s staying back for now, keeping away from Jonghyun for a bit longer, but Jonghyun can see where his fangs are run out too, and his are more threat than Jinki’s. Jonghyun has scars from those fangs, deep and stark and messy against the skin of his inner arm, his inner thigh. Jinki won’t let Taemin get near his neck, not with his fangs, no matter how much Jonghyun begs for it.

“Please, I want…” Jonghyun starts and then stalls hard. It’s not embarrassment after so long. Jinki and Taemin have both heard him beg for worse. But he doesn’t know exactly what he wants right now, too many thoughts and possibilities and promises all running through his head at once. He whines in the back of his throat, a needy noise. “Please.”

“Please what?” Jinki asks, almost unaffected but for the way his eyes are gleaming in the low moonlight rushing into the room. Taemin all but groans, rocking forward towards Jonghyun as much as he can without leaving his spot.

It’s telling, the differences between them. Taemin is young for a vampire, a few years at most. Still a little feral when the hunger hits too hard. Still a little too rough as he takes and takes. The thought alone makes Jonghyun want to cry, legs spreading just a tiny bit wider of their own accord.

But Jinki has experience on his side. Hundreds of years of it. He’s methodical in every action, always calm, cool, collected. Every motion he makes is deliberate, and the care in each one makes Jonghyun shake apart in ways that he couldn’t have fathomed before all of this.

And Jonghyun. Jonghyun is soft and human and breakable. And while he knows he’s not in danger, that they would never really break him, his heart still hammers in his chest, and every sense feels sharper with the flood of adrenaline in his veins.

“Please hurt me,” he gasps, closing his eyes for a moment to steady himself. “I know Tae’s hungry. It’s been days. Please.”

Taemin groans. “You tasted so good,” he breathes, voice almost thick, and for a second, Jinki’s eyes are sharp on Taemin, waiting for disobedience, for Taemin to lunge for Jonghyun. But Taemin’s hands only tighten to fists as he shudders. “Want to drink you, Jonghyun.”

“Fuck, yes. Please,” he starts again, but Jinki brings a finger to his lips to quiet him, smiling down at him gently.

“Be patient,” he whispers, soft enough that it could be for Jonghyun alone, but there’s no way that Taemin doesn’t pick up on it and know it’s intended for both of them. And then Jinki backs off, moves away from Jonghyun, and Jonghyun whimpers, not with loss but with anticipation. “What do you want me to use, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun whimpers openly, a complete non-answer. His head spins. “Anything. God.”

“Mm, I don’t have quite that much power over you,” Jinki teases, and Taemin snorts a laugh at Jinki’s bad joke. Normally Jonghyun would roll his eyes, but right now he kind of feels like Jinki does have that much power and his heart skips a thudding beat that he knows Jinki and Taemin can hear. It makes heat rise in his cheeks, especially when Jinki chuckles openly and reaches over to drag the tips of his fingers over the pulse point at Jonghyun’s neck. “Calm down for us, or you’re going to bleed too fast.”

Taemin makes a noise that Jonghyun can’t classify as anything but  _hungry_. “He’s going to bleed anyways,” he says, almost petulant. “He wants to. Don’t you, Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun groans, low and breathy and needing so badly. “Yes. Yes, I do. Anything. Jinki, please. I trust you. Please.”

“Alright. Alright, pretty thing,” Jinki says, and when he returns, there’s something heavy in his gaze, something somber and serious. “What do you say if you want me to stop, do you remember?”

He asks every time, like Jonghyun could ever forget. “Sunlight,” he answers because he knows Jinki won’t do anything if he doesn’t. “I know. Jinki, just– did you pick? I want it. Did you pick?”

“I did,” Jinki says, and leans down to press his mouth to Jonghyun’s pulse, fangs scraping gently. Jonghyun lets out a tiny butchered noise of want, even though he knows Jinki’s rules, knows Jinki won’t bite him there. That’s where he’d bitten Taemin to turn him. That’s where he’s promised he’ll bite Jonghyun the night that Jonghyun asks to be turned. But for now he just presses a kiss there and moves down, dragging his lips along Jonghyun’s bare chest. “Where do you want first?”

First. First, because Jonghyun knows there’s going to be more. It makes him shudder, reaching down to tangle his fists into the sheets. “My… chest. Over my heart.”

Jinki hums thoughtfully, presses a kiss to the spot, and then leans up and twists, settling his body almost above Jonghyun’s. He holds out his hand, and Jonghyun groans low. In it is a knife, the metal almost shining in the soft light. The handle is beautifully carved, and the blade itself is plain but sturdy and sharp.

Jonghyun feels a flash of passing fear, the kind that immediately goes from his mind when he sees the way Jinki flips the knife into position in his hand, such surety in his grip on the handle that Jonghyun instinctively bows his back, trying to curve his chest up towards him already.

“Lie still,” Jinki says, voice firmer now, and his push on Jonghyun’s chest isn’t rough, but it’s utterly unyielding, pushing Jonghyun back into place with such a careful strength that Jonghyun would have been helpless to disobey if he wanted to.

And then Jinki lowers the tip of the blade to Jonghyun’s chest and drags.

Jonghyun’s skin splits easily, a moment of numbness before the sudden burn of pain. Jinki cuts a long, shallow line into his chest, and Jonghyun gasps helplessly. He wants to wriggle, but he doesn’t want to ruin the cut.

When Jinki lifts the blade, the edge is gleaming red.

“Fuck,” Taemin spits from somewhere behind Jinki, and Jonghyun feels the bed shift as Taemin comes closer, almost too quick to see. Jinki catches him, fingers tight on Taemin’s arm, and Taemin snarls and bucks. “I  _want him_.”

“Jonghyun?” Jinki asks, and Jonghyun moans and nods rapidly.

“Yes. Yes, please. Yes,” he says, tripping over his own tongue in his rush. “Please let him.”

Jinki hums, looking towards Taemin with soft eyes. “Gently then, sweet thing.”

Taemin is on Jonghyun faster than Jonghyun’s eyes can track, mouth pressed over the cut and drinking. It burns, the heat of Taemin’s mouth over the open wound, and then it doesn’t, and Jonghyun melts into the sensation. He reaches up to catch at Taemin, to cradle him while Taemin drinks, sloppy and letting blood dribble down his chin, down Jonghyun’s chest into the white sheets.

Above him, Jinki watches, petting Jonghyun’s skin gently, no longer even trying to hold him. He lifts the knife to his mouth, licking the blood off the edge and humming low in his throat. “You taste beautiful,” he says, voice almost awed like he hasn’t tasted it a hundred times before.

And like every time he says it, Jonghyun shudders and is as sure as ever that he wants to stay human, wants to let them drink like this from him forever.

“Again,” he pleads, shaking. “Cut me again. Please, please. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you.”

“Oh, I know you will,” Jinki says, lifting his hand from Jonghyun’s chest to cup his face before he commands, “Taemin, off.”

Taemin growls, but all it takes is a warning noise from Jinki before he obeys, pulling back with his mouth smeared red. Jonghyun’s chest is still bleeding, a slow trickle dribbling down to seep into the sheets, and Taemin looks almost offended not to be drinking anymore, but when Jonghyun pulls at him desperately, he leans down and kisses him.

His mouth is sticky and metallic tasting, and his fangs are still run out enough that they cut into Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun’s eyelashes flutter. It doesn’t taste  _good_ , not like Jinki and Taemin claim, but it’s still sharp enough to make Jonghyun shudder, an almost visceral reaction to being able to taste it in Taemin’s mouth.

He breaks away, head thumping back against the mattress, and keens. “Jinki,” he pleads. “Cut me somewhere else. Let him drink again. Please.”

“Patience,” Jinki says again, but he’s already thumbing over a spot on Jonghyun’s hip, dragging the skin out so that he has clearer access to his hip bone. The cut here is smooth, a little deeper than the first, and Jonghyun bites back a sob.

It’s so, so good, and he hears himself trying to babble that, but mostly it comes out as a pitiful whine as he trembles under the blade of the knife. Jinki doesn’t question that, doesn’t stop, doesn’t even pull away. He just finishes his cut and then lifts the knife, only long enough to ask, “The other?”

“Yesyesyes,” Jonghyun manages. He’s shaking, and he reaches down as if to try and cover the wound out of some instinct, but only meets Jinki’s hand which intertwines with his, squeezing gently. Jinki presses a kiss to the knuckles before he returns Jonghyun’s grip to the sheets.

“So sweet,” Jinki murmurs, and it’s probably about Jonghyun’s personality, but the way Jinki licks his lips makes it seem like he’s talking about Jonghyun’s taste too, and it all just makes Jonghyun flush with pride and pleasure.

Taemin kisses him again as Jinki settles in for the next cut, and Jonghyun doesn’t manage to stop himself this time. He sobs into Taemin’s mouth, clutching at him desperately while Taemin gives him little kisses, giving him just enough time between to safeword if he wants to.

He doesn’t. He wants Jinki to keep hurting him like this. He wants Taemin to drink again. He wants Jinki to drink, a rarer occurrence.

Either he manages to convey all of that amidst the buzz of pleasure in his head or Jinki just knows, because he finishes the cut and pulls away, reaching up to card a hand through Taemin’s hair. “Drink,” he instructs, gesturing to Jonghyun’s hip. “Slowly.”

Taemin moans. He’s more sated now, having already had a bit, and his movements are more languid as he sinks himself down to Jonghyun’s hip to lap at it, almost catlike. Jonghyun bites back a scream at the sensation of his tongue and turns his head into Jinki’s palm when it comes up to cup his cheek.

“Ah,” Jinki says, and rubs his thumb over the swell of Jonghyun’s cheek as if trying to wipe something away. “Don’t cry, lovely. You’re doing so well. You’re so precious.”

Jonghyun whimpers. “I… I didn’t realize…” he starts and then shivers when Jinki leans down, kissing his other cheek and humming as if satisfied.

“May I?” Jinki whispers, so close now that Jonghyun doesn’t have the space to nod, has to admit it out loud.

“Please, I want you to.”

And Jinki does, sliding down his body to join Taemin until they’re each drinking from opposite cuts, Jinki’s mouth a firmer sensation than Taemin’s languid sucking. Jonghyun is pretty sure he’s still crying, but his body is loose, pliable. He feels, just faintly, the edge of dizziness, right before Jinki pulls back and brings Taemin with him.

Taemin is a mess still, always, but Jinki is clean but for the crimson on his lips, a tiny smear at the corner of his mouth. Taemin leans across to lick it off for him, but mostly just makes it worse. Jinki smiles anyways, pets gently down Jonghyun’s chest. “No more. We took a lot.”

Jonghyun makes a tiny, pathetic sound. “Jinki, please,” he whispers. “Please, I want more. I want it so bad.”

“I know. I know, but you did so well. Let us take care of you now,” he says, and runs his hand down past Jonghyun’s waist to cup his cock.

He’s hard, cock heavy between his legs, and Jonghyun feels like he should have noticed, but it takes him almost by surprise, his hips lurching upwards into Jinki’s touch. “Oh,” he says, and shudders. “Oh. Oh, god. Okay. Yes, I– please.”

“So sweet,” Jinki says again, and then leans down, licking the tip of Jonghyun’s cock. Instinctively Jonghyun flinches, the memory of fangs making a burst of panic twist in his lungs. But he trusts Jinki, and Jinki only glances up for a moment before taking Jonghyun in his mouth, sucking hard enough that Jonghyun squeezes his eyes shut and trembles.

Taemin gives a disappointed noise, staring down at Jinki, but his fangs are still out, will be for a while, and he doesn’t have the control. Instead, he runs his fingers over Jonghyun’s chest, collecting blood on the tips, and then brings them to Jonghyun’s mouth.

“See how good you taste?” he asks, and Jonghyun whines. “Wish I could suck you off like Jinki. Bet your come tastes as good as your blood. Everything about you, god. I want to eat you. Drink you dry.”

It’s an empty threat, and Jonghyun is embarrassed of the way it makes him moan, makes his cock twitch in Jinki’s mouth. That kind of helplessness. He knows Taemin could. Knows he wouldn’t. Knows Jinki wouldn’t let him. But the thought… just… fuck.

Jonghyun whines around Taemin’s fingers, garbles some string of nonsense that he wants so badly to resemble a plea because he can just imagine; imagine Jinki covering him in cuts, not having to be careful, not having to stop Taemin from taking.

Jinki presses his hands to Jonghyun’s hips and pushes him down, digging his fingers into Jonghyun’s cuts, and Jonghyun screams, thrashing under the touch. Taemin withdraws his hand, catching him by the shoulders to keep him still, and Jonghyun jerks against them uselessly, vampire strength pinning him in place against the pain and the way Jinki dips down to take him into his throat, swallowing once, twice, and  _pressing_  with his fingers.

Jonghyun comes, helpless and still screaming, letting Jinki swallow around him until he’s oversensitive and trembling. Taemin pets Jonghyun’s face, smirking at him and leaning down to lick one more time at the blood now smeared over Jonghyun’s hips.

Jinki tuts gently. “You did so well,” he says to Jonghyun. “Come on. Let’s get you into a bath. Can you walk?”

Jonghyun whimpers, shaking his head slowly.

“Dizzy?” Jinki asks immediately, all concern. His eyes are soft, but there’s a spark of worry now, and his hand flutters, not quite touching Jonghyun’s face to keep from getting blood on it.

Jonghyun’s heart skips a beat, and it’s for entirely different reasons this time. “Mm. No. Just want you to carry me.”

Taemin snorts. “Spoiled,” he says, but he’s grinning, trying so hard to hide it that he pulls his own lips down determinedly. It looks ridiculous with the blood on his face, and Jinki just shakes his head fondly.

“Go run a bath for Jonghyun and wash your face, Taeminnie,” he says, and Taemin sighs but listens, hopping up to go do as he’s told. Once they’re alone, Jonghyun reaches for Jinki, both arms up, and Jinki laughs, scooping him into his hold. “You’re so good, Jonghyunnie,” he tells him. “So proud of you.”

“Like when you drink from me,” Jonghyun admits. “So good.”

“You like when Tae drinks from you too.”

“Yeah.” Jonghyun shivers a little at the thought. “Let him bite me next time? Please? It’s so good.”

Jinki curls Jonghyun tighter in his arms. “Once you’ve healed,” he promises.

“Okay,” Jonghyun breathes and snuggles up in Jinki’s arms to let himself be taken care of.

 


End file.
